Barran
|species = Snowy owl |feathers = White Black|eyes = Yellow|gender = Female|occupation = Queen and Co-Ruler of the Great Tree Co-leader of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole|residence = Great Tree of Ga'Hoole|affil = Guardians|spouse = Boron|Allies = Boron, Soren, Gylfie, Digger, Twilight, Ezylryb, Strix Struma, Bubo, Madame Plonk, Allomere , Otulissa, The Echidna and his Crows, Noctus, Marella, Eglantine, Dewlap |Enemies = Pure Ones, Surtr, Nyra, Allomere, Kludd, Jatt, Jutt, Metal Beak's bats|portrayer = Deborra-Lee Furness|Status = Alive |appearance = Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole|last = Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole}} Barran 'is one of the secondary characters in ''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. She is the queen and co-ruler of the Ga'Hoole tree, a Guardian and the wife of King Boron. After ruling the tree peacefully for many years, a group of young owls led by the Barn Owl Soren arrived at the Great Ga'Hoole tree. Barran and the other guardians learned from the young barn owl and his friend, Gylfie that the Pure Ones had re-surfaced and were moon-blinking and enslaving non-Tyto owlets. Barran came close with the other Band members, and had even taught them how to feel the air as they flew. When Allomere returned with two moon-blinked owlets, one of them was Soren's younger sister, Eglantine. Barran told Soren that they would do everything they could to break her out of her moon blinked estate. Allomere told the other Guardians that it was time for them to fight back. However, this was a trap that the Pure Ones had set up to rid themselves of the Guardians once and for all. History Early life At some point in her life, Barran married Boron and became the Queen of the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole It is unknown if she fought in the Battle of the Ice Claws. However, this is unlikely, since she is younger than her fellow guardian Ezylryb was. The Pure Ones resurface The Band Barran and Boron while on patrol came across a band of four owls and a snake. However, they learned from the Great Grey Owl Twilight, the Elf owl Gylfie, and Horace Plithivier that one of their allies Soren flew down to save their friend Digger. While Boron rescued Digger, Queen Barran asked for Soren to follow her. The young owl told QUeen Barran there were five of them, but she said that they knew with the Guardians leading the Band to their tree Parliament After rescuing the band, Queen Barran was present at a parliament hearing where Soren and Gylfie revealed that Pure Ones were amassing an army and moon-blinking other kidnapped owlets from their hollows. After hearing Soren's and Gylfie's ordeals, Barran was slightly convinced they did suffer the trials they described and even said this to her husband, having possibly examined them herself; but she had doubts that the Pure Ones were a large threat. However, Soren plead that what he told was true and that the Pure Ones exist. Barran and her fellow guardians were remorseful when Soren revealed that though he had no proof that they were real, Soren still believed in them. Now fully convinced, Boron sends Allomere and a search party to go investigate the problems at St. Aegolius. Training the band Barran taught Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger to fly through the hair, with them following her throughout the tree. The Battle of the Beaks One day, Barran was present when Allomere returned back to the beaks, appearing slightly wounded while bringing two other moon-blinked owlets, one of them being Eglantine, Soren's sister). When he came to her side, Soren asked Barran if she could help his sister. The Queen of the Guardians gently told Soren that they will try their best helping her. After learning from Allomere that Pure Ones are indeed hatching a large plan, Barran flew into battle with her fellow Guardians. They attempted to lead an assault on St. Aegolius by rescuing the moon-blinked owlets. However, the guardians were betrayed by Allomere as Barran and her guardians were pinned down by the flecks, which affected their gizzards. Thanks to the efforts of Soren, he flew into a forest fire and used the fire to disable the devil's triangle. Barran, ,though weak, fought bravely during the battle. In the conflict, Soren had slain Metalbeak, bringing an end of tyranny to the evil owl. However, his wife Nyra and the Pure Ones escaped, hellbent on revenge. The Band's induction After the Band's brave fight in battle, Barran and Boron bowed down to the group of friends for their bravery in respect while officially claiming them as guardians. Physical Appearance Barran is a white, snowy owl who is smaller than her husband. She has black spots on her wings and front of her belly. Her eyelids, talons, and beak are black. She also has greenish-yellow eyes with black pupils. Personality Like all the other Guardians, Barran fights to make the strong (aka the Pure Ones) the weak with her family and friends. She also risked her life to save the lives of other Owls, such as flying down and helping Boron rescuing Digger after his wings froze and also led Soren to the rest of the band and the entire search and rescue chaw. Barran was also motherly, promising in a comforting tone to Soren that they would do everything to revive his sister. She shows great signs of respect to others, such as bowing down to the Band for their brave deeds and making the four friends guardians. Relationships Family * Boron - Husband and Teammate Allies * Guardians of Ga'Hoole - Teammates ** The Band - Friends *** Soren *** Gylfie *** Twilight *** Digger ** Ezylryb ** Strix Struma ** Primrose ** Otulissa ** Dewlap ** Madame Plonk * Echidna ** Echidna's crows * Soren's family ** Noctus ** Marella ** Eglantine ** Mrs. P Enemies * Pure Ones - Mortal Enemies ** Surtr/Metal Beak † ** Nyra ** Kludd ** Jatt ** Jutt * Allomere † - Betrayer '''Status: Alive Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Female Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Monarchs Category:Queens Category:Leaders Category:Characters Originally from the Book Category:Video games characters Category:Guardians of Ga'Hoole Category:Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole characters